


Just Coffee

by Eff_Dragonkiller



Series: 2019 Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad self-care habits, Discussion: Non-Consensual Drugging, Don't copy to another site, Gen, No Hardeen Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eff_Dragonkiller/pseuds/Eff_Dragonkiller
Summary: Cody stared at the Vod. “The General asked for coffee?”





	Just Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the 2019 Fluff Bingo Challenge on the Just Write! Discord Server.
> 
> The prompt fil was for Coffee.

Cody grabbed the Shiny by the collar of his armor before he could enter the General’s ready room. “Which one of these is the General’s?” 

The Shiny frowned at him. “Any of them? They’re just coffee.”

Cody stared at the Vod. “The General asked for coffee?”

“Yes.”

“General Obi-Wan Kenobi, our General, asked for coffee?”

The Shiny nodded hesitantly. “Yes?”

“Is that an answer or a question, vod?”

“Answer.” The Shiny gave a definitive nod. “Yes. The General asked for coffee.”

“And you saw him ask for it?” The Commander clarified. It would be just like some of the older brothers to embarrass a Shiny by playing a prank. The General would never be mean, but even just getting the order ‘wrong’ would be fodder for the bunks.

He bit his tongue though when the Shiny was certain that the coffee request had been made by General Kenobi for General Kenobi. So, Cody just nodded and let the younger brother enter. He did watch carefully as the Shiny handed the beverage to the General, though. Just to make sure.

But it was no mistake. The General willingly took a mug, doctored it with a ridiculous amount of sweetener and grimaced as he sipped. Cody refused to sigh, but he wanted to. The situation was much worse than he’d first thought. With a discrete nod to Boil, acting as his second in command, Cody slipped from the General’s ready room and down to the infirmary.

Cody knocked on the open door of the medic’s office, “We have a problem.”

Helix raised a brow as he looked up, “You don’t appear to be in pieces, which is astounding because I would have sworn you required missing organs or broken bones before willingly entering the infirmary.”

“Yeah, well don’t go collecting your credits yet.” Cody grimaced, “It’s the General.”

Helix startled, “What’s wrong?”

“He’s drinking coffee.”

The medic was quiet for a moment. Cody watched the other trooper take a deep breath in and then a second, “You’re certain?”

“As certain as I can be. I questioned the shiny who delivered the mugs thoroughly. Even if I hadn’t, though, I saw it with my own eyes. The General took the mug without complaint. Never even joked about it not being tea.”

Helix shuddered and Cody completely understood the sentiment. The last time the General had willingly gone for coffee instead of tea he’d been going on four days without sleep and they were in the middle of a siege. “What do you think we should do?”

“It’ll be hard. We can’t honestly make him do anything he doesn’t want to, not like a Vod. But we can’t let it continue.” Cody winced. It would leave them only a few opportunities, but – “We can’t do this in front of the men.”

“No.” Helix agreed, “It’s hard enough to get him to admit problems now. Jedi are different but I don’t believe they’re that different from the Vod’e. If we embarrass him it will be three times as difficult to get him to come to us the next time.”

Cody blew out a big breath, “I’m glad you agree.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“I was hoping you had a Jedi-safe sedative.”

Helix was already standing and walking to the locked cabinet on one wall. “I trust that you know it’s not okay at all to drug someone without their consent.”

Cody shrugged, “I figured I’d offer an ultimatum. He can lay down and take a nap; tell me what is wrong so I can fix it. Or I can jab him in the arm with the sedative.”

Helix raised a brow, but Cody was firm. Yes, nonconsensual drugging was awful, but the General needed to get some sleep.

“Unless you would prefer that I physically assault my General and knock him out?” Cody continued dryly.

“No,” huffed the medic. “I just wish he would come to me with shit like this.”

“You and me both, brother.”

Except, the General wasn’t in his ready room any more than Cody managed to get back to it. He wasn’t in the mess grabbing food, the gym showing off, or on the observation deck meditating either. Which meant that the gods – or the Force, Cody wasn’t picky – had shined down on him. If General Kenobi wasn’t in any of those places, he was probably in his rooms. The Commander didn’t think he was so lucky as for his General to already be asleep, but he knocked quietly anyways.

The door slid open to Obi-Wan Kenobi’s exhausted face. There were bruises under his eyes and wrinkles in his tunics. Yeah, it was more than past time for all good Jedi-Generals to get tucked in bed.

“Cody, what’s wrong?” He rubbed, likely unconsciously, at a fatigue headache. “I have paperwork for the Council and Plo wanted me to double-check some intelligence he had received. I need to find out what the h-” he bit it back and released an angry breath through his nose. “And I need to find out what’s going on with Anakin.”

“With all respect, sir.” Cody placed the sedative on the desk as he pushed his General into the chair. “No, you don’t. You have support staff, delegate a little so you can get some sleep.”

Obi-Wan stared at the sedative, before blinking heavily and turning his attention back to his command clone. “What are you talking about?”

Cody stole the padd from unresponsive fingers. Luckily it was open on the request from General Koon. “You were drinking coffee in the ready room earlier.” He forwarded the intelligence request to their analyst Eyes and typed out a short note to himself, to ask Rex what was up with the other General. “The only time I ever seen you drink coffee is when you are so past exhausted other men would be hallucinating.”

The General frowned, “I have responsibilities.”

Cody scowled, “Like the one you have to take care of yourself so that you are functional and capable of leading us with minimal casualties?”

The Jedi started involuntarily, “Cody-”

It might have been a cheap shot, but he wasn’t backing down. “We have five days until we’re back to Coruscant. At least two until we’re back in range of the communicators. You need to sleep. If you can’t fall asleep, then there is more than enough time for you to take a sedative and let it wear off naturally. Unless you want to tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it?”

Cody was more than willing to deal with his General’s problems violently, and there would be plenty of volunteers to help.

The General gave Cody a brittle looking smile, “You always do see more than I wish you would.”

He kept quiet. Obi-Wan Kenobi had been the first person any of the Vod’e had ever met who looked at them and asked for their _names_. He was never going to apologize for taking care of his General.

“Ok, Cody. We’ll do it your way.”

Cody was careful to inject the sedative painlessly and watched to make sure it didn’t leave the man collapsing as the Jedi slowly stripped to the blacks he wore under his tunics and armor before crawling into the narrow bunk.

“Sleep well, General.” The clone commander said.

“Cody?”

“Yes, General?”

“Will you stay? Just until I’m asleep?”

“Of course, General.”

So, Cody settled back into the lone visitor’s chair in his General’s quarters and took on that soft but alert status all good guards learn. His General had asked him to watch his back and he would. When his shift was done and he needed to go eat and sleep, one of his brothers would take his spot. Because his General was loved far more than the silly Jedi could even fathom.


End file.
